Juniper Lee
Juniper "June" Kim Lee is an 11-year old human granted with magical powers that gift her the abilities and title of Te Xuan Ze , thus allowing her to be the protector of the hidden world of magic. It is her duty, as Te Xuan Ze, to keep the balance between good and bad magic and keep the world of humanity in the dark about its' magical counterpart. But, because of her young age, Juniper faces many struggles in balancing her normal and magical life, and keeping her powers a secret from her family and friends. When she's not involved in some magical hullabaloo, Juniper acts just like any normal pre-teen girl. She likes to hang out with her friends and enjoys doing sports such as volleyball and skate-boarding. Appearance June is an pre-teen asian-american girl, with a tall build and long black straight hair which almost reaches her waist, complimented by a pink wisp running down the rest of her hair from the left side of where her hairline starts. As mentioned by her grandmother and Monroe, it is historically known as the Mark of the Te Xuan Ze. It is unknown whether it naturally changed color or whether it was colored by June herself, but it's been shown that other Te Xuan Ze either had the same color, a different color (Jasmine), or lacked one entirely. According to Ray Ray and various monsters, she has very long legs, excellent for out-running almost any big monster. She has three freckles above her nose forming a triangle. She also is known for having fairly large feet for a kid her age. She has said about herself as having hair too straight and a flat nose. June's every-day clothes are a pair of brown boots; a pair of deep blue jeans which flare slightly and have three crossing strings at opposite sides where the jeans split; a green T-shirt with short sleeves and dark-red edges as well as a stylized dragonfly logo of the same color. Juniper wore this same logo as hair pins on either side of her bangs before she got her powers as a grade-schooler. Biography Early Life GrimmFall Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Being Te Xuan Ze, June possesses many magical and superhuman abilities that help her deal with the different creatures of the magical world, such as: Superhuman Strength: June is superhumanly strong and is typically able to lift and take down a giant monster with little to no effort. She is strong enough to literally punch her way out of 200 feet of concrete and easily lift a 3.716 pound monster. This places her strength level slightly over 2 tons. Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a normal human could never achieve. She is fast enough to run down a building from its roof and catch a falling person. As well as fast enough to dodge attacks from demons, various monsters and demi-gods, but not fully-powered gods. Superhuman Stamina: June's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Juniper is capable of withstanding great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any serious injury. Superhuman Agility: June's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Magic Vision: Basic ability of seeing through the magical barrier keeping the worlds of magic and humanity separate. Magic: June can also use a wide array of magical artifacts (stones, scepters, wands, etc.) to aid her in battle. The spell she uses the most is the banishing spell. Magic Immunity: She has some degree of immunity to some magical effects, I.E. Sandman's sleeping spell. Magical Energy Absorption: As a Te Xuan Ze she can tap into the magical energy that empowers her when she is in the elder's realm in order to enhance her powers. After absorbing magic from the source of her powers. Abilities Proficiency in Sorcery: June is trained in sorcery and witchcraft. She can use spells, magical artifacts, summon portals and make potions. This combined with her own resourcefulness also makes her knowledgeable in improvising spells for completely different outcomes, such as when she used a goblin transportation item to save someone from being in an irreversible monster body forever. Her training is part of the responsibilities she takes on as Te Xuan Ze. Experienced Combatant: Before she recently started training to become a Huntress June had no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, her powers enable her to execute fighting moves with superhuman force at an opponent. Additionally, her short career as the current Te Xuan Ze has given her plenty of combat experience. According to Ah-Mah, in very little time she has become an extremely adept warrior. Many of her techniques and moves come from fiction and video-games. Weapons Mastery: June has some mastery in the use of weapons such a swords, axes, flails and mallets, and most recently her Huntress weapon Burning Flower despite preferring to use her own fists. Her extensive training and resourcefulness also make her very good at improvising weapons out of anything. She is also a capable user of the Wushu staff, a traditional weapon of all Te Xuan Ze. Guitar Player: She is a proficient guitar player. Singer: She is a proficient singer. Sports: Juniper has taken on many hobbies and is adept at most of them. Her favorite hobby sports seem to be skate-boarding, surf-boarding, basketball and volleyball. Acting: Juniper has been cast as an actor many times before, particularly by her friend Ophelia. Weapon Burning Flower - Ankle Dust launchers fitted to her legs that allows her to fire high powered Dust rounds any direction she aims her feet. Relationships Family Ray Ray Lee - Ray Ray is June's little brother and self-proclaimed sidekick. Due to a mishap caused by three demons when Juniper got her Te Xuan Ze powers, Ray Ray was imbued with some of her power and can see through the magical veil. However, as stated in "Adventures in Babysitting", while Ray Ray does not have any other powers, they may appear at a much later time. While June is annoyed at some of Ray Ray's antics, she actually cares about him deeply and is often seen worrying about him. Dennis Lee - Dennis is Juniper's older brother by three years. Although he acts like the stereotypical teenager with an addiction to TV and video games. He eventually changes his attitude once he learns of Juniper's role as Te Xuan Ze. He became a new sidekick to June and even shows greater knowledge in magic than her thanks to his live-action role-play gaming. Prior to this, June and Ray Ray both tease Dennis occasionally. As much as June finds Dennis grating at times, she would never let anything bad happen to him. Jasmine Lee - Jasmine or Ah-Mah (literally: "Grandma"), is Juniper's paternal grandmother, and the previous Te Xuan Ze. Not only does she pass on her knowledge and skills as a warrior of good, she also supports June emotionally, giving her advice about her every-day life. They sometimes play basketball together, one-on-one, which Jasmine wins almost all times. A doting gram through and through, she is also a fierce believer in Juniper's potential for good, this only wavering when she feels afraid for her grand-daughter. Allies Lila - Lila is one of Juniper's newer confidante next to Ray Ray, Monroe and Ah-Mah and a sasquatch from the Orchid Bay forest. After June had met Lila, she made fast friends with the sasquatch girl and immediately invited her to come with them back to the city, sympathizing with Lila's want to know human culture and do normal things. Their friendship has become strong enough that Lila was the one June choose to bond her soul in order to leave Orchid Bay. Monroe - He is the current advisor for the Te Xuan Le line, and has always taken the positions very seriously. He has become a close friend and confident of June, and always does his best to look out for and guide the lass the best he can. Fiddleford McGucket - He arrived and helped June in her fight with Hoss Delgado, by sending the Supernatural Hunter flying with his semblance. Afterwards he convinced June to at least hear out the title of a story he has called The Last Eye. Enemies Hoss Delgado - June has had one encounter with the supernatural hunter so far, when he first arrived to Gravity Falls. Though the fight ended between with the timely arrival of Old man McGucket. She's more than willing to give big and ugly the beat down he deserves if he shows up causing trouble again. Society of the Blind Eye - The latest enemies June faces as the Te Xuan Ze, have proven much more skilled and smarter than a number of her past foes. They are determined to make sure she doesn't impede their master Bill Cipher's plans and arrival to Earth. But June's not about to let these bathrobe wearing wackos let their psychopathic master into her world if she has anything to say about it. Bill Cipher - While she has yet to encounter the infamous dream demon herself, having only dealed with her followers. She realizes this psycho is nothing but bad new, and mustn't be allowed to enter their dimension no matter what. Quotes Trivia Category:Humans Category:Characters